<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>froot by cosywoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387335">froot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosywoo/pseuds/cosywoo'>cosywoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Chastity Device, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, sexual fruit eating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosywoo/pseuds/cosywoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seonghwa is the only one who makes Wooyoung wait. No one else is dedicated enough, giving up after a myriad of whines and wiggles when trying to make him practice the art of patience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, background ot8 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>froot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello brand new account for brand new fandom&lt;3 this is my first finished venture into ateez fic (i have a lot in the works but i am..... easily distracted) thank u wooyoung for ending the drought. this is also unbeta'd so like. apologies in advance lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seonghwa is the only one who makes Wooyoung wait. No one else is dedicated enough, giving up after a myriad of whines and wiggles when trying to make him practice the art of patience. In the time they’ve been experimenting, only Yeosang has been anywhere close to what Seonghwa makes him do, and that was only because Wooyoung was well slept and sated after morning sex with Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time they have a day with just the two of them, Seonghwa exercises every inch of power he has over Wooyoung. No day has been the same so far, only linked by similar themes, certain toys or pet names or rewards or punishments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today is entirely new. Wooyoung had known it would be when he saw Seonghwa taking a delivery box to his room to open, leaving him to settle closer between Mingi and Yunho like he was waiting for execution. He thinks maybe that would be kinder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung’s been on his knees beside Seonghwa’s bed for over three hours now, according to the quiet little chimes of a timer. It must be closer to four by now. He’s blindfolded, cuffed at his hands and ankles and linked together so he can’t move beyond a few extra inches of leeway. His dick is caged, soft for the moment but straining against harsh metal whenever he’s given attention. There’s a string of beads in him, initially foreign and uncomfortable, now settled inside him and serving as a constant reminder that he’s supposed to be patient and good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tap at his chin prompts him to open his mouth, wide and expectant, tongue out and waiting. He hasn’t heard Seonghwa move much, meaning it probably won’t be what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he’s glad nonetheless when a large chunk of melon is placed on his tongue, another tap to allow him to close and chew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffs through his nose, chewing slowly to show Seonghwa he isn’t rushing, he’s being well behaved and he definitely deserves relief. Taps are the only physical contact he’s been granted, those and a single pat on the head when San came in to kill some time, getting comfy on the bed and making Wooyoung feel even more impatient. He swallows audibly, opening his mouth to show Seonghwa he’s finished, chasing praise that he won’t be granted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens, the soft drag of wood on carpet makes him strain against his cuffs, shifting uncomfortably where his legs are full of pins and needles. He guesses it’s someone entering over leaving, there’s been no real movement from the bed since San arrived. His shoulders ache, his fingers ache. He sniffles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” someone says from above him, followed by the soft crush of a duvet under a body, a kiss. “What’re you doing? Things are quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s Hongjoong. Wooyoung makes a quiet noise, waiting for attention. Hongjoong usually takes pity on him, he has done most times Seonghwa has treated him like this. Last time he’d pulled him to orgasm in front of Seonghwa, release spilling from him like a religious offering all over his bedroom floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets nothing. Hongjoong shares another kiss, presumably with Seonghwa, settling on his other side. Wooyoung can hear deep breathing, San must be taking a nap. He sniffles again, jealous of everyone getting attention except him. “Not much,” Seonghwa says, he sounds tired, bored. Wooyoung’s gonna give up on his silence if he has to wait in a room with three sleeping boyfriends. “Writing some rules out. Think I’m almost done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung huffs, trying to shift his weight and whimpering when pain shoots through his thighs, blinking against the smooth dark satin of the blindfold. Finally he knows what Seonghwa’s been doing while he’s been waiting, mixing between typing and scribbling on note paper, murmuring under his breath. Hongjoong hums, Wooyoung imagines him leaning close to Seonghwa’s side, looking over his lists, hands ghosting over flesh. He wiggles, needy for attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not gonna like that last one,” Hongjoong hums, sighing contentedly like he’s just trying to make Wooyoung feel worse about his predicament. He knows he can give up, he’s got his safeword and he isn’t gagged, free to ask for this to stop and to be allowed an orgasm and some affection. He’s too stubborn for his own good. “Dinner’s soon, you sure you wanna be giving him all this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s having dinner in here,” Seonghwa states, clearing his throat when Wooyoung whines. If he’s stuck in here for dinner, that means things aren’t anywhere near finished. This can’t go on for the full night, Seonghwa isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean, but Wooyoung isn’t confident his limit for submission is anywhere close to Seonghwa’s limit for dominance. “Unless someone wants to complain. Everyone’s welcome to speak, aren’t they, Woo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung nods, clenching his jaw to stop himself from making any noise when a hand strokes his hair, gentle and praising. “He’s doing good,” Hongjoong praises, like he’s sizing up cattle on a farm and not his own boyfriend. Wooyoung wishes to god he had a gag in. Being quiet is easier when it’s forced. “Think he’s gonna cave any time soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa hums, considering. Wooyoung straightens his posture in case he’s looking, wincing at the strain in his shoulders as he waits. “No, actually. He’s making a real effort today, doing himself proud,” Seonghwa says smoothly, laughing when Wooyoung’s face gets hot, burning down to his chest. The first time Seonghwa’s really acknowledged him since they began, and it’s glowing praise. He hears the little chime of the alarm; four hours. “Wanna let him have a reward? He’s earned one today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand in Wooyoung’s hair grips, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> guide him to the bed if his wrists weren’t cuffed to his ankles. Instead he’s half dragged, hissing and shifting on his knees until his cheek meets the side of the mattress, panting and moving to try to get in a position that doesn’t ache all over. He’s getting hard despite the pain, his cock swelling painfully against unforgiving metal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keeping the cage on?” Hongjoong asks, ghosting two of his fingers over Wooyoung’s bottom lip and humming when Wooyoung sucks them into his mouth instinctively, drool spilling over them to make his job easier. “God, look at you, angel. Hate being quiet, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung nods, slurping as he tongues between Hongjoong’s fingers, not nearly enough to satisfy the need he’s had burning for hours. He still pouts when Hongjoong pulls his fingers away after some murmuring between him and Seonghwa, keeping his mouth open and waiting, knowing better than to expect that’ll be all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s disheartened when he feels the mattress move, Hongjoong’s standing nowhere near him, no telltale signs of a belt clinking or clothes moving. He keeps his mouth open anyway, tongue hanging out and dripping spit over his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief floods his system when a slice of peach is set in the centre of his tongue, chewing and swallowing dutifully when he’s given permission. Legs hang off the side of the bed, resting against his shoulder as he hears Seonghwa give a laboured sigh. Another piece of fruit is placed in his mouth when he opens it to show he’s done, a cube of watermelon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They repeat for a few cubes, until he’s anticipating the next one each time, chasing it when Seonghwa takes a moment. “Greedy,” he scolds gently, tapping the side of the bowl to his cheek. “Be patient. Show Hongjoong how good you can be when you try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung hates it but he complies, smiling to himself when Seonghwa rewards his moment of patience with two cubes, his index finger lingering against the tip of his tongue, slick with juice. He sways, his legs are full of pins and needles again, his dick is </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “This is already the longest I’ve seen him quiet,” Hongjoong teases, his voice closer than Wooyoung would’ve expected, lower. A hand on his thigh lets him know he’s in front of him. “Gonna have to let him out of that cage soon, Hwa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Seonghwa says with no apparent urgency, placing his fingers at Wooyoung’s lips when he’s done with the watermelon. “Clean them, Wooyoung. We’re almost done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung licks slowly over Seonghwa’s fingertips, nudging his hips just a little to get comfy, huffing through his nose when Hongjoong’s hand leaves him. They’ve done this before, at least; Wooyoung being tasked with cleaning. He knows where he stands to succeed, paying careful attention to each of Seonghwa’s slender fingers in turn, sucking and licking every inch he can reach. There’s plenty of ground to cover, keeping him busy as a hand strokes his hair in lazy circles, silent praise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we go,” Seonghwa coos as he draws his fingers away, slicked with Wooyoung’s spit when he caresses his cheek. “Being so good. It’s not so hard, is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s pulled closer to Seonghwa’s lap, resting his head against his knee and calming when he’s petted, satisfied. They’ve never ventured too far beyond four hours, the only time they tried was enough to warrant an unspoken rule. Five hours is the limit for Wooyoung’s good behaviour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s more movement on the bed, reminding Wooyoung of San’s presence, the distant comfort of slow and steady breathing giving way to huffs into the pillow. He stays still against Seonghwa’s lap, his breath hitching when he feels a hand on his cock, testing the weight of solid metal. “I’m taking it off. Keep nice and still,” Hongjoong instructs, letting Wooyoung listen to the clink of the little key against every spiralling ring, tapping against the padlock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waiting is the worst part of all of this, even with Seonghwa’s quiet praise, because he can’t see anything beyond black silk. “Please,” he whispers when Hongjoong takes his time, not daring to flinch as both men pause their movements on him. A tear spills over and down his cheek, slipping beyond the blindfold and into Seonghwa’s soft pyjama pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, honey,” Seonghwa murmurs, smoothing over Wooyoung’s forehead with the back of his thumb, hushing him softly. “It’s alright, we’ll take care of you. Hongjoong’s just being mean, making you wait for your reward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I the one who make him wait for four hours?” Hongjoong teases, slotting the key into the padlock and clicking it open, sliding the cage off his length carefully and easing the ring from behind his balls. Wooyoung whines, panting into Seonghwa’s thigh when Hongjoong palms over his cock, finally hardening without restriction. “See? Poor baby’s been pushed to his limit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His toes curl when Hongjoong wraps a hand around his base, stroking slowly as his cock plumps up with his touches. “You’re free to come whenever you need to, pretty boy. You’ve earned it,” Seonghwa says fondly, trailing his fingers along Wooyoung’s jawline, back and forth again and again. He’s closer to sleep than orgasm with how gentle Seonghwa’s treating him. “You can speak, if you want. I know it’s hard for you, you’ve done so well for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Wooyoung gasps like he’s been holding his breath, blushing when both Hongjoong and Seonghwa laugh, panting against Seonghwa’s thigh and moaning when he feels a thumb swipe over his slit. “I’m dying. Oh my god, I’m gonna die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t die, you look really good right now,” San’s voice comes from nowhere, startling Wooyoung when he feels a light smack at his cheek, definitely from him and not Seonghwa. “Is there any peach left, or did Wooyoung eat it all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung whines, gritting his teeth when Hongjoong tightens his grip around his cock, pumping at no set pace. He’s close already, pressing his face hard into Seonghwa’s thigh and holding back as much noise as he can, straining against the cuffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes with a yell, shuddering as Hongjoong’s fist milks his cock with no mercy, leaving him trembling all over and canting his hips up weakly. “Good boy,” Seonghwa praises, cooing at Wooyoung when he groans throatily, spent from just a minute of attention. “Hold still, Joongie’s gonna let you out of your cuffs. You did so well, you didn’t disobey once, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> proud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung sniffles, overwhelmed at how much praise he’s getting from Seonghwa. He leans against his legs, huffing and opening his mouth when a slice of peach is pressed to his lips, chewing readily and rolling his shoulders when he feels hands at his forearms, rubbing feeling back into his flesh before finally releasing his wrists from each other, then from the cuffs at each ankle in turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” he whispers, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa’s legs and finally getting comfortable when his ankles are freed. He’s never been so glad to sit naked on carpet before. “I have to pee so bad. I almost blacked out. Holy shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San snorts from somewhere on the bed, pressing more peach for him to eat when he’s swallowed, pinching his cheek and making a point of rolling over audibly. “We haven’t taken the blindfold off yet, Wooyoungie, maybe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> dead,” he calls. Seonghwa’s still stroking over Wooyoung’s jaw, with one hand, the other in his hair and scratching his scalp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t be, I’m going to heaven and you’re definitely not going to be there,” Wooyoung huffs, feeling smug when Seonghwa coughs to hide a laugh. Hongjoong tickles over his throat gently, moving to untie the careful bow keeping the blindfold in place. It slips from his eyes, Wooyoung blinks rapidly to adjust to light after hours of black, glancing up at Seonghwa and smiling lazily. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s weird being the only person in the room who’s naked, even weirder now he can actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> everyone else, but he doesn’t move from the floor. San feeds him a few raspberries, pushing his fingers beyond Wooyoung’s lips and gasping like they’re sawed clean off when he bites. “How are you?” Seonghwa asks, looking tender beyond words. It’s rare for Wooyoung to get this look from him, usually too bratty to be treated this fondly. “One to ten?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fifty,” Wooyoung says quietly, looking up at where San is watching him upside down, taking the red grapes he’s offered. Hongjoong moves to rest against Wooyoung’s back, leaning comfortably on him and littering kisses over his bare shoulders, rubbing idly at them to warm back more feeling. “Please tell me you’re not putting rules on me today. I’m on strike.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No rules today, I’m drafting for next time,” Seonghwa hums, picking a chunk of melon from the fruit bowl and biting into it. “You need to take a nap before dinner. Wanna sleep here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung nods, taking his boxers and t-shirt when Seonghwa offers them from beneath the pillow. It takes him a while to get dressed, his limbs heavy and non compliant after so much stillness, and then he has the ordeal of making it all the way to the bathroom and back (mirrored by San, lavishing him with kisses the whole way), but it’s worth it for the squish of memory foam beneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wake you for dinner,” Seonghwa promises when Wooyoung’s curling beneath the duvet, closing his laptop and watching fondly. It’s just the two of them again, Hongjoong and San have departed to argue over dinner with everyone else. “Want me to stay with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Wooyoung presses a kiss to Seonghwa’s nearby wrist, humming contentedly when he joins him under the covers, turning over to be spooned and wiggling when he’s comfortable. “Thank you. Love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too,” Seonghwa murmurs against the shell of his ear, wrapping an arm around Wooyoung’s waist and snug against his back. “Very much.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://twitter.com/gaywooyoungie">hop along to my twitter if you fancy!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>